sleeplessdomainfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Nyxalwitch/Goops Theory: Alchemical Umbra
One of the biggest mysteries within Sleepless Domain is the identity of The Purple One, colloquially known as Goops within the fandom. While it may be too early to pinpoint an exact character as Goops, we might be able to determine her connections ''to the other characters. Specifically, her connections to Team Alchemical. After many grueling hours of rereading the comic, I have come up with the theory that Goops might have been a part of Team Alchemical at one point. "But Nyxal," you say. "There's only five members of Team Alchemical! And none of them have mentioned a sixth member! And there's so many holes in this theory-!" To which I say, "Shuuuuuush. Just listen." '''Umbra' Okay, so first I'm gonna drop some necessary background info. Sleepless Domain was originally named Umbra Rising, but was changed before the release date in order to better reflect the comic. An "umbra " is the darkest part of a shadow, where light is completely blocked out. "Why is this important, Nyxal," you ask. Well, back in the 1800's, it was theorized that Aether was the medium in which light was transported . There's a bunch of scientific mumbo jumbo you could read through on Aether alone, but here I simply want to make the connection between Umbra and Aether. In layman terms, Aether is Light and Umbra is Shadow. They are complete opposites, yet two sides of the same coin. In relation to their roles in the comic, Aether/Tessa brings'' life'' (as shown with her healing abilities), while Umbra/Goops brings death ''(she caused the deaths of at least three girls). If you've watched Avatar: the Last Airbender (or any media dealing with the elements), you'll probably know that Air/Earth as well as Fire/Water are considered to be opposites. Along that vein, Alchemical Umbra could serve as the elemental opposite to Alchemical Aether. A vast majority of Goops' appearances have been at night, further cementing her assocation with darkness and shadow. This could indicate that excessive light is a weakness to her. It's also of note that she leaves the scene as soon as Tessa arrives . The only time where Goops has made her presence known during the day was in Chapter 6 , when Tessa is visiting the cemetery. Even then, she only appears as a disembodied voice and ''literally ''surrounded by death. '''Memory' Memory seems to play a big part in the world of Sleepless Domain. Notably, the Woman in White has been shown to live relatively unknown to the majority of the cast (with the exception of Anemone). However, unlike the Woman in White, Goops has been shown to hold against others for forgetting her. "You wouldn't be so confused, if you hadn't forgotten. Now you'll have to die never knowing. Just how much. I hate you. ''" "Geez, what's her problem?" you ask. "Team Alchemical doesn't even know her, so what's provoking this purple glob of pure rage?" Well, you'd be pretty mad if your team, your friends, didn't remember you at all. Like, yikes. That would suck. '''Jellyfish, Jelly-Fish' In Undine's Dream, we can see her floating among jellyfish, all with the same colors as her fellow teammates. However, in the corner and almost off screen, we the glow of a purple jellyfish . "Maybe that's meant to represent Tessa...?" You start to say, but I cut you off with a gentle pap. No. It's not Tessa. Because on the next page we see a white jellyfish , which would coorelate much better with Tessa color wise. Now, all of these jellyfish are meant to represent the other girls of Team Alchemical, but the purple jellyfish is a clear outlier. Unless....the purple jellyfish is meant to represent Alchemical Umbra! Dun dun dun..... Reincarnation Another possible twist on this theory is that the current Team Alchemical are reincarnations of a previous Team Alchemical. This could explain why none of them know who Goops is, as Goops could have belonged to the original team and for some strange yet-to-be-known plot reason did not age and die with them. Or perhaps the original team wronged her in some way, and now Goops is taking it out on their innocent reincarnates. As of right now, I have no basis for this particular spin on the theory. But I do think it could be a plausible reason as to why Team Alchemical doesn't remember her. Drawbacks The biggest one is that it would be strange for there to be no evidence of a lost Team Alchemical member. There would have to be some sort of leftover indication that a Alchemical Umbra existed at some point. But, we're still early on in the comic at this point, so we may uncover more evidence further along. Another point against this theory is that Anemone has no idea who Goops is. If anyone would know about Alchemical Umbra, it would be Anemone. However, at this point we don't know exactly what her powers are and how they work, so there's no way to tell how omniscient she actually is. Okay, I've been staring at the screen for a good 2 hours, I'll come back and edit as I find stuff. Category:Blog posts